Prove It
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "Prove it. If you love me unconditionally then say you'll always be with me...Shinichi."


**Disclaimer: Never will own Detective Conan.**

**Prove It**

"He finally confessed to her," the woman whispered bitterly as tears flowed freely from her face. She watched as the two embrace after the hectic battle against the Black Organization. 'Goodbye Kudo-kun,' she walked away from his life.

"I'm so happy that you're alive," Ran said happily in Shinichi's arms.

"Sorry for making you wait," Shinichi smiled with a couple of scratches on his face.

"I have to confess something to you," she said timidly.

"What is it?"

"…I… I lo-… I love you Shinichi!" Ran admitted.

His smile faltered a bit, "I love you too Ran…as a sister."

She stared at him with shock, "I've been waiting for you all this time and you only love me as a sister? Shinichi, what happened?"

Shinichi sighed, "I fell in love," he said simply.

"With who," her heart constricted painfully as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I met a girl when I was working on that important case in America. When we first met we hated each other but as time went by we became friends. Before I knew it, I fell in love with her unknowingly. I think you know her…Miyano Shiho, she's over there," he pointed to where Shiho was located. 'Where is she?' He thought in a panic.

"No, I'm sorry Shinichi. I don't know her and I don't think I can face you anymore."

Shinichi wiped away her tears in a brotherly fashion, "I'm sorry about this…please forgive me," he said softly.

Ran gave an understanding nod and entered the car with her father.

Shinichi watched the car leave and rode back home with one of the FBI agents.

"Shiho-kun, where are you going?" Agasa asked while he stood in the doorway watching Shiho pack her suitcase.

"I'm going to London. Hakase, I thank you for watching over me, you're like a father to me. I trust you to not give away my location to…to Kudo-kun," Shiho sighed heavily, hot tears fighting to slip.

"I know that you love him but that doesn't mean to runaway. Confess to Shinichi-kun." Agasa said with determination.

She zipped her suitcase and faced the professor, "He already confessed to Mouri-san," she said with her head bowed, blocking the painful expression on her face, "Goodbye Hakase." Shiho pushed her way through the door and went inside the cab, 'I love you Kudo Shinichi but you love someone else.'

Shinichi finally arrived at home when he found a note attached to the door.

'_By the time you read this Kudo-kun then that means I'm no longer in Beika. You finally have your perfect life back and confessed to Mouri-san. Best of luck to you from Miyano Shiho.'_

His eyes squinted at the smudged and slightly erased words.

'…_I love you.'_

A strangled sob escaped, 'Miyano loves me? She was there when I…hugged Ran. That's why she disappeared! She still thinks that I love Ran. I should've confessed to her while I was still Conan before the battle. Now I don't know where she is.'

He was in deep thought when the answer he was looking for came to mind, 'Hakase!'

Shinichi sprinted to his neighbor's house.

"Hakase!" He barged through the door.

"Shinichi-kun, what's wrong?" Agasa asked worriedly.

"Where's Miyano? I know that you know where she left off to." Shinichi shook the old man.

Agasa placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Do you love her? Do you love Ran-kun?"

Shinichi was stunned, "N-no I don't. I love Miyano," he admitted to the older man, "Who told you that?"

Agasa chuckled, "Shiho-kun did, before she left."

"Where is she?"

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell you but she'll get over it. She's on her way to London right now."

"Thank you Hakase," Shinichi yelled as he ran out the house.

'He really loves that girl,' Agasa shook his head while chuckling.

Shinichi ran back home and gathered his wallet and keys, hailed a cab, and went straight to the airport.

_Four Days Later_

'It's really peaceful around here,' Shiho surveyed the room. Placing her clothes on the bed, there was a knock on the door.

'Must be the neighbors,' Shiho sighed and opened the door.

"Kudo-kun," Shiho gasped in surprise.

"Miyano, how are you?" Shinichi asked casually.

"Why the hell are you here," she said, anger evident in her voice.

"Why did you leave?" Shinichi countered, Shiho almost shut the door in his face but he held onto the knob. "Can I talk to you please?"

"What business do you have with me?" She scowled.

Stepping into the apartment, Shinichi took in the surroundings, "You left without saying goodbye."

Shiho sighed again in agitation, "Goodbye. Now leave."

'Why did you come to back to me and you have Mouri-san?'

He approached her with a serene look, "Don't push me away because I'm not going anywhere."

"Have it your way Kudo, but you're not staying here."

He gently took her hand, "…Shiho," he spoke her name with such tenderness. It left a sweet taste on his tongue.

This made Shiho stop and stare. She read his electric blue eyes, 'No it can't be. It's impossible.' Immediately, Shiho yanked her hand back, ignoring her rapid heartbeat.

"You confessed to her and I saw it. Go back to Mouri-san," she screamed.

"You're wrong; I don't love her anymore like I said before." He cupped her cheek, "I love you," his eyes and words pierced through her.

"Don't lie to me Kudo," Shiho sneered, refusing to meet his gaze.

'Shit, she doesn't believe me,' Shinichi thought as his train of thought ebbed away slowly because of this stubborn woman.

"Damn it Shiho I LOVE YOU! I love you like hell!" Shinichi shouted angrily, "I love you so damn much that it hurts," he whispered.

Shiho shivered as she watched Shinichi break down in front of her, "Prove it," she said softly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

'This is my chance to see if he actually loves me.'

"Prove it. If you love me unconditionally then say that you'll always be with me…Shinichi," a sprinkle of pink spread on her nose but Shinichi didn't notice it because his heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

Misunderstanding his silence, Shiho turned away and began to speak, "Le-."

Shinichi abruptly kissed her. Shiho could no longer deny him and accepted the kiss.

"I'll always be with you. Do you believe me now?" Shinichi pulled away as he rested his forehead against hers.

Shiho licked her lips, "Yes, I love you too," she pulled him closer and pressed her soft lips against his. Shinichi put his right hand on her waist and his left hand slipped behind her back.

Suddenly guilt seeped into her, 'I don't deserve him. His life was ruined because of me. I don't deserve his love.'

"I don't deserve you," she said against his lips.

"Shiho, stop this nonsense."

"Bakane if it wasn't for me, you could've been happy with your childhood friend."

Shinichi embraced her tightly, "It was fate. Fate brought you to me. It was my fate to love you Shiho," he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I never thought that you would believe in fate," a sarcastic remark passed her lips.

Annoyance was captured on his face, "Just let me show you how much I love you," he smirked deviously.

"Show me then," Shiho replied with a smirk of her own.

"Glad too," he said before claiming her lips again.

Shinichi slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Shiho moaned from the sudden intrusion. Her hands clenched his jacket tightly as her tongue struggled against Shinichi's. Minutes flew by and their kisses turned feverish while Shinichi took off Shiho's shirt.

'Am I ready for this kind of intimacy,' Shiho thought as Shinichi caressed her back and the flat planes of her stomach. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. His cobalt blue eyes took a darker hue and Shiho saw the love that she yearned for and lust.

"What's wrong Shiho? Am I going to fast?" Shinichi panted in a husky tone. 'I never felt this way before, even when I was with Ran. I definitely love Shiho.'

She shook her head and removed his jacket, "I'm perfectly fine. Shall we go somewhere comfortable?"

Shinichi smiled as she led them to her bedroom.

"Are you ready? I don't wanna rush you," Shinichi said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Any kind of doubt Shiho had in her mind went away. 'I want this with him.'

"Yes," she said finally.

Shinichi leaned forward and kissed her neck lightly. He trailed up to her jaw line and back down to her shoulder as he heard pleasurable moans from his lover. His hands unhooked her bra and the rest of her clothing as she brought him closer until he was fully on top of her.

Shiho ran her fingers through his soft chocolate hair as Shinichi continued his assault.

"Why do you still have your clothes on tantei-kun?" She moaned with a smirk.

Shinichi pulled back with a smile and unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt, "Still the same Haibara I know," Shinichi gave his trademark smile.

Before Shiho could retort, Shinichi slanted his lips over hers while gliding his fingers over her heated skin.

'His touch is cool yet I feel like I'm burning.' Shiho arched her back as Shinichi cupped her breast. She couldn't describe this sensational feeling that she was receiving.

Shinichi worshipped every inch of her pale body as he stroked his thumb over the pink bud to leaving scorching kisses across her throat, her collarbone, and stomach.

A loud cry escaped her pink swollen lips when Shinichi slipped a finger in between the juncture of her thighs. He added another and her hips began to writhe automatically. Once again Shinichi pulled away to remove the last of his clothing.

Shiho stared at the man above her with love shining in her turquoise eyes. She sat up a little and reached for his face. Her slender fingers caressed his warm cheek and traced his nose, lips, and his strong jaw. It went further down to his hard chest and stomach. Shinichi shuddered pleasurably.

He bent back down and supported his weight on his elbow as his other arm wrapped itself around her bare waist. Unconsciously a tear fell from Shiho's eye as Shinichi plunged inside of her without warning. He whispered amorous words in her ear after kissing the tear away.

Shiho wrapped her leg around his waist with her arms holding Shinichi close as he pushed back in. She met his thrust every time in perfect rhythm. Shiho was suffocating…suffocating from his love and she didn't mind it one bit.

As for Shinichi, he feels it to be so naturally close to this woman. It was natural for him to love her, to protect her with his life.

His groans and her moans circulated around the room. Shiho dug her fingers into his back with each thrust as he went deeper.

Eventually the pressure in their lower bodies snapped at the same time.

Shinichi rolled onto his back with Shiho in his arms, which is now resting her head on his chest.

"I love you," Shinichi murmured in her ear.

"What is exactly love," Shiho responded while tracing imaginary lines on his damp chest.

"You don't believe me?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at this unexpected question.

"Just tell me," she rolled her eyes.

Shinichi let out a soft chuckle, "Okay love is a strong affection-."

"No, no. Don't give me the dictionary version baka. I want to hear your own explanation."

"Love is this strong feeling I have for you. It's when I feel incomplete when you're not by my side. If another man flirts with you, rage will course through my veins because you belong to me. Every time you enter my mind a smile comes across my face. I can't explain how much I love you because it's more than you think it is Shiho," he said honestly.

"Well then, I love you too," Shiho kissed his lips.

"Would you care to explain why did you ask me that?"

"Find out on your own," she sighed. 'That's exactly how I feel about you Shinichi.'

Shinichi smiled, 'You feel the same exact way as I do when it comes to love.'

**I actually feel satisfied with this story than the other one I previously made. There was probably some OOC-ness. PLEASE REVIEW and give your opinion about this one.**


End file.
